A forgotten promise
by Rainbow12567
Summary: Germany promised something to Russia and Russia forgot about the promise. Netherlands and Russia fighting over Germany. Netherlands/Germany with a minor Russia/Germany. Don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

Every year the European nations had a gathering in a house of a different nation; this year it was France's house.  
Russia arrived earlier than everyone else. The reason is that he wanted to look at Germany without dealing with Netherlands' glares of disdain. He knew that Germany will come earlier than Netherlands. The young German caught the Russian's eye. Unfortunately for him, Germany was going out with the Netherlands. Everybody knows that Ned is a covetous & overprotective boyfriend; he did almost kill France when he flirted with Germany.  
At five o'clock, Russia expected Germany to come; but Prussia and Ned had come first. Netherlands was visibly pleased to see Russia disappointed.  
"Hello comrades. How are-"  
"We're fine." Netherlands snapped. "If you want to know where Germany is, he's at the veterinarian. Misty has to get her vaccinations." Russia smiled an insincere smile.  
Prussia walked over to France; having decided it would be better to stay neutral. If he has learned anything about Ned; it's that he will do what it takes to get what he wants, or keep what he loves.  
"Gilbert, do you, by any chance know why Netherlands is glaring at Russia; while Russia is smiling that psycho smile of his?" France asked.  
"Remember that time when Ned beat you up? Same reason, I guess. To the best of my knowledge, Ned is feeling threatened and uncomfortable with Russia's relationship with Germany." Prussia explained, staring into space.  
Then France went stiff.  
"Hey guys. I kind of changed the date of the gathering…"  
"Франция. What do you mean by that?" Russia stared at France.  
"It's next week. But don't leave! I have tea and sweets!" France exclaimed.  
Netherlands was about to leave but was stopped by Prussia. Prussia quietly whispered to Ned:  
"If you stay, we can eat here. Think of the clean kitchen. "  
Netherlands slowly walked away from the door at the table. Better to stay here and eat something than to do that back home and make a mess. If Russia would leave, it would be perfect.  
It was rather awkward with the tension. Then the doorbell rang. Finally, Germany had arrived. France and Prussia hope that he will be able to ease the ever-growing hostility.  
"Hello." Germany looked around. "Where is everyone?"  
"Just sit down little brother."  
Netherlands held Germany's hand and looked smugly at the Russian.  
Russia had left eventually because Belarus began to scratch France's door and felt pity at France, Prussia and Germany.  
"Finally." Ned rejoiced. "Took him long enough."  
"What was going on? " Germany asked.  
"Nothing of your interest nijntje." Netherlands looked up." Say Lu… What is your relationship with Russia?"  
"Russia?" Germany thought for a moment. "Well, we have developed a 'Strategic Partnership' and our countries depend on each other. Also I have noticed the ever-growing affection from him **and** his country. Although I do grow uneasy at times with Belarus's hatred towards me."  
"What?" France was dumbfounded.  
Germany ignored him.  
"According to a 2013 BBC World Service poll, only 12% of Germans view Russia's influence positively, with 61% expressing a negative view. Russians, however, have a much more positive view of Germany than Germans do of Russia, with 55% viewing Germany's influence positively and 10% negatively."  
"Allemagne. Do you think the population's opinion matters?"  
The present nations gawked at France. Silence in the room broken, only when Prussia spoke up.  
"We are living, breathing personifications of nations. It matters. **A lot.**"  
Netherlands was thinking deeply while France & Prussia were fighting.  
"Lu. No offense but would you mind keeping a distance from him?"  
Germany sighed. "I have to. I promised."

**Author's note: Well hello there. I would like to thank Nekovengers for being my beta (check her out). I'll update my other stories soon enough. If you don't like what I write, keep it to yourself. I'll appreciate any constructive criticism. Please no rude or destructive criticism.**

Dictionary

**Russian  
****Франция****- France  
Dutch  
nijntje- bunny  
**


	2. Chapter 2

'I have to. I promised—'That sentence lingered in Ned's mind. The fact that Germany said that with a sad undertone made him even more wary of Russia.

"Gilbert, are you coming?" Germany asked.

"Nah. You and Ned go. I'll stay here for tonight. You're too young for this kind of drinking anyway."  
Prussia kicked Ludwig and Lars out of the house. The couple (upon Germany's request) went to the park. Personally, Netherlands hates going outside, but he still went because Germany does have to deal with his tulip mania.

"The weather's nice. Don't you agree Lars?

"Yeah." They walked in silence...until Netherlands asked about the promise.

"Promise? What pro-. Oh that promise." Germany smiled," It's nothing. Don't work yourself up over it."

Netherlands let a deep breath out and spoke, "You're a terrible liar. I'm not sure if this is worse than your 'I'm fine' lies."

Germany pouted in disagreement. He wanted to oppose the Dutch's statement, but they both had to leave because there was Belarus in the distance. Belarus did not have the best relationship with Germany. Netherlands was glad to be gone, because seeing Belarus meant that there's a chance of seeing Russia. This was something Netherlands didn't want to happen.

While walking over to Germany, Netherlands lit his cigarette and began smoking it. Germany looked at the cigarette in disgust.

"Do you really have to smoke now?"

"Stop biting your nails."

"What?"

Netherlands grabbed Ludwig's hand away from his mouth to stop him from biting his nails. Netherlands has taken the duty of removing Germany's hands whenever he's biting his nails.

"About the promise-"

"Shut up. The past is in the past Lars. That happened a long time ago and it won't be a hazard to our relationship. And yes, it is about Russia," Ludwig frowned, "we had a... complicated relationship back then. And now apparently."

The rest of the way home was accompanied by an awkward silence. Ludwig was always grim whenever someone mentions 1941-45. As most people know, those were the years when Nazi Germany invaded Russia. Netherlands knew about this more or less; he tried asking the German brothers about this, but because they value secrecy a lot, he got nothing out of them. Russia was out of the question.

Ludwig's phone received a message.

"Who's it from?"

"... It's Russia."

That definitely got Netherlands' attention.

"What is he saying?"

"He wants to talk tomorrow. I'm going to decline unless it's business related."

Netherlands placed his hand on Germany's waist and pulled him closer. Germany squealed from the contact. He tried to get away but Lars had an iron grip on his waist.

Lars was pleased to know that he got a firm grip on the waist.

"Exactly. Because we're going to Belgium's tomorrow."

Germany's eyes widened. "We are?"

" Belgium and Luxembourg invited me... Spain is going to be there, and there is no way I'm going to be alone with him and Romano."

Ludwig then proceeded to complain to Netherlands about not asking him his opinion and Netherlands, being the amazing boyfriend that he is didn't listen to the complaints.

**Author's note: Who's a lazy motherfucker? I'm the lazy motherfucker. **


End file.
